


Amy Meets Loki

by Amy_Winchester, totalnovaktrash



Series: The Other Winchester [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, Cupids are different than Canon, Darkel tries to be sneaky with setting up Lilith in this universe, Dean has a twin sister, Gen, Mallie and Gabe are, Mallie makes Gabriel watch Avengers, and she's best buds with the Trickster, she fails, she succeeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Winchester/pseuds/Amy_Winchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/totalnovaktrash
Summary: “I like the way you think, Amy,” the Trickster grinned. “In another life, you would’ve made a fantastic Trickster.”“I'm going to choose to take that as a compliment. I better go. I've got a job to do. See you around.” Amalie started to head back inside.“Loki,” he shouted after her and she turned back to look at him. “I’m Loki.”--Takes place pre-show, post-season 2, late season 3, and immediately preceding Introducing Amalie--





	Amy Meets Loki

**Author's Note:**

> An explanation of Mallie and Gabe's friendship. And also why Gabriel calls Mallie 'Amy' -Amy
> 
> This is also why Amy's name is Amy, in case you were all wondering- Darkel

**2004**

Amalie shifted uncomfortably as she tried to sneak through the gaggles of people in her blinding white armor. “It's tradition, Amalie,” she kicked under her breath. “It's not like anyone can _see_ you. What if I don’t want to see myself in this crap?”

There on the main floor was her target, Robert Taylor, shouting bloody murder at his staff members. Amalie sighed and slipped out onto the balcony. She leaned against the railing looking out at the scenery and sighed again. That man didn’t deserve to be Matched, why was she doing this? “It’s not your place to decide such things,” she reminded herself.

“Things such as?” asked a distinctly masculine voice from beside her.

Amalie jumped and stared at the man who had spoken. “What?”

“I’m asking what it isn’t your place to decide.”

She studied the man. He was about her height with longer blonde hair and amber eyes and he was admittedly _very_ attractive. “You can see me. Are you a Cupid? Did they send you after me to make sure I’d get the job done?”

The man raised an eyebrow and smirked, but she saw his shoulders tense. “You’re a Cupid?”

Amalie hesitated. He could see her. They did say only people they could trust would be able to see past the glamour. “Almost, still just an apprentice. I’m Amy.”

The man smiled but didn’t offer a name. Probably too recognizable, so it made sense if he was trying to stay under the radar. But then why not wear a glamour? Amalie was sure he wasn’t wearing one which meant he wasn’t worried about someone recognizing him by his appearance. Shapeshifter, maybe? “Who brings you to the party?” he asked.

“The host,” she responded, wrinkling her nose. “What about you?”

“I’m here for Mr. Taylor as well.”

 _Here for that douche?_ she thought with a smirk. You showed your hand, _Trickster_.

Amalie flicked her hair over her shoulder. “Well, then it looks like we’ve got a problem. See, I’ve got to Match Mr. Taylor, I can’t have you killing him in some ridiculously ironic way.”

The Trickster almost successfully hid the shock on his face. “Kill him?”

“Please, have you looked in the mirror lately? You absolutely _radiate_ smug bastard. You’re a Trickster.”

“You think I’m a Trickster because I radiate ‘smug bastard’,” he repeated.

“No, I think you’re a Trickster because you’re a shapeshifting, supernatural being who has business with a massive dick like Taylor.”

He crossed his arms. “If he’s such a dick, then why are you Matching him?”

Amalie deflated and looked back out over the balcony. “Because it’s not my place to decide who deserves to get Matched.” She set her jaw and turned back to the Trickster. “Yet. The Apprentice Evaluation is in a couple of years. If I keep up my perfect Match record, I’m on track to become the youngest Eros in generations. If I was Eros, racist wife-beaters like Taylor wouldn’t get Matched.”

“Well, then, it seems we’re at an impasse,” the Trickster said. “You can’t break your Match streak, and I can’t let the racist wife-beater go without some brand of justice. Who is his Mate anyway?”

She shrugged. “Richard Smith, one of the waiters.”

“ _Richard_ Smith?” the Trickster asked with a gleam in his eyes.

“Yeah, why?”

“ _Richard_ Smith, the _waiter_ , is the Soulmate of Robert Taylor, snobby rich guy, racist, violent, and homophobic as all get out?”

Amalie grinned as she began to understand what the Trickster was saying. “So say you let me Match Mr. Taylor and Mr. Smith, that would leave the way open for you to possibly set up someone catching the two in a compromising position. A big shot like Mr. Taylor would see something like that as a fate worse than death, don't you think?”

“I like the way you think, Amy,” the Trickster grinned. “In another life, you would’ve made a fantastic Trickster.”

“I'm going to choose to take that as a compliment. I better go. I've got a job to do. See you around.” Amalie started to head back inside.

“Loki,” he shouted after her and she turned back to look at him. “I’m Loki.”

“See you around, Loki.”

* * *

**2007**

Ever since she was sent out to Match him, Vedione would remind Amalie that he was lying every time she left to see him, but she didn’t care. Loki was Loki. Clearly, he had stopped caring about being Gabriel the Archangel a long time ago, so Amalie didn’t care.

Then again, after watching one brother die and deciding not to watch the other one self-destruct, Amalie— or Mallie, as she had decided to start calling herself— didn’t care about much besides the Evaluation at the moment. Becoming the youngest formerly human Cupid in history was her new purpose.

Why she was sitting on the sand and staring at the ocean instead of training was beyond her.

“Now what’s a Cupid apprentice doing on an abandoned beach, I wonder?”

Oh, right. Because whether or not she considered Loki a friend, that’s what he considered her and she could really use one. “Do you know how Cupids are made?”

“Sure,” said Loki. “They’re chosen from anyone with high enough potential and no one to miss them, no matter the species.”

“We all had families once.”

The Trickster sat next to her. “If that was true, you wouldn’t have been chosen,” he reminded her. “You didn’t have a _real_ family.”

“I didn’t have a real _father_ ,” she corrected. “My twin was four years old, our baby brother wasn’t even a year yet. They couldn’t have gone looking for me.”

“Then why didn’t they when they got older?” he countered.

“My twin didn’t remember. The baby never knew,” Mallie answered.

“Why didn’t they try to remember?”

“They’re only human, Loki,” she snapped. “Humans aren’t like us, they forget. They…” she choked on the words, “they _die_.”

She didn’t have to look at Loki to know that he understood why she was so upset. “The twin?” he guessed.

Mallie shook her head. “The baby, though he wasn’t much of a baby anymore. He was twenty-four years old. Murdered. My brother died without knowing I exist.”

Loki stayed silent for a few moments. “Not sure if I’ve got anything helpful to say,” he admitted. “In my experience, family doesn’t do much but fight and leave. What’re you going to do now?”

“Train. The Evaluation has started and my Match streak paid off. I’m in the running for the promotion and have the next couple years to prove myself once and for all.”

“Well, good luck.”

“Thanks.” Mallie got up to leave.

“Hey, Amy,” Loki said, “don’t be a stranger, yeah?”

 _He is not who he says he is. He is lying to you, Amalie,_ Vedione had said.

Mallie managed a smirk. “Sure thing, Trickster.” She flew off.

* * *

**2008**

“I just don’t _understand_ ,” Mallie whined as she hung upside down from the edge of the couch. “Three months as human, what is that supposed to prove? What am I supposed to learn from this?”

“Beats me,” Loki replied from his spot on his side of the sofa.

“I bet you anything this is just another one of their ‘aren't you glad you’re not mortal anymore’ schticks,” she grumbled. “Hey, you seen the previews for that Iron Man movie coming out in a few days?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s supposed to kickstart the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The Thor movie’s going to come out in 2011 and the 2012 Avengers movie is going to have Tom Hiddleston playing Loki as the main villain.”

Her own Loki looked over at her. “Who?”

“Some really attractive British actor who’ll be famous by then. He looks nothing like you.”

He frowned at her. “How do you know about this?”

Mallie shrugged and shifted to sit right side up. “Ran into a super hot time traveler a couple weeks ago. She told me all about it.”

Loki smirked and arched an eyebrow. “Super hot time traveler, huh? Soulmate material?”

She threw a pillow at him. “Cupids don’t have Soulmates, genius.”

“No, they get to choose their Soulmates,” he corrected. “There’s a difference.”

She scoffed. “Same difference. Who’d want a Cupid as a Soulmate, anyway? Besides, I ran into her when she was looking for an anniversary present.” Which was technically true. Mallie didn’t really have to include the part where Lil was actually from an alternate universe, Loki really didn’t need to know that. “Either way, she lent me that Avengers movie. Wanna watch it?”

Loki gave her a look. “Do I want to watch a movie where some British guy pretends to be a comic book version of me?”

“It’s also got Scarlett Johansson.”

“Nope.”

“And Samuel L. Jackson.”

“Sold. Let’s watch.”

* * *

A few weeks later, Mallie was told that the Evaluation was nearing its end. If she completed her Challenge Match, she would be approved as the next Eros.

The day after that, she found herself in her mentor's office, gaping at the two names in the Match ledger.  _Castiel, Judeo-Christian Angel of Thursday/Dean Winchester, human_.

She looked up at the woman across from her. "You're joking, right?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> An explanation of Cupids in this AU can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9711989


End file.
